As mobile electronics become smaller, inductors selected for the mobile electronics are also becoming smaller. Inductor current capabilities are therefore reduced and inductor currents need to be monitored closely. Sensing inductor current is typically done with a sense element in order to receive instantaneous information about the inductor current. However, a sense element adds complexity and requires additional space. In addition, measuring an average inductor current requires an RC filter, which adds long delays, or an analog to digital converter (ADC), which is only capable of receiving information with a delay of at least one cycle.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to some illustrative example embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.